californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Virginia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black, brown with blonde highlights, or brown *Eye Color: Brown. lolidk what else to say. *Trademark: My hair, probably. I dress kind of girly most of the time. I mean, even though I play some sports (softball, volleyball, gymnastics) I'm a total girly girl~. But I don't cry when wearing jeans or pants either. Family Alexander Phillips I don't think we'll stay with him long. Celestia thinks so, but I don't see it. But lol anyway he's rich, and kind of nice. He doesn't approve of me dating though wtf. Ari-Gema Lang She sorta fails. Ughhh, she's just so uptight, and moody. And she hates me even though I've never done anything to her... well, that was that bad.. but it wasn't a reason to be an unforgiving bitch. Celestia Lang Celestia is my younger sister. We're not that close, since our parents always separated us, but we are close. We do a lot of things together now, even though we're kind of opposites. lol this is so unaccurate now History Well, I was born in Monterey Park, California, on January 1, 1996. Monterey Park is about eleven minutes away from Los Angeles, and I really want to go back there someday. I was the first of three daughters born to Elizabeth Rhie, who was Korean and Pacific Islander, and Daniel Lang, who was of Chinese descent. When I was four, my parents moved to Beijing without me, my younger sister Celestia, or my infant sister Ari-Gema. So, my grandmother in Toronto, Canada took custody of us, and she sent us to live with her cousin in Prince Edward Island before she sent us to live with Alexander Phillips in Los Angeles, California, near our birthplace. There, I discovered a love for performing, particularly acting and dancing. I auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School and got in, and I was there from August 2012 to March 2013, when there was an earthquake. I finished my studies at home, and then I auditioned for California Arts College and will be a freshman next fall. Personality I'm really fun-loving and party-hard. No, I don't hook up with random guys I meet. But I'm free spirited, and like to meet new people. I can be competitive, but not that much, and I'm not really an athlete (besides gymnast ^.^) I can be pretty nice, but not Mary-Sue ish, and kinda awkward. Relationships Jack He was sorta my first love. We dated from kindergarten to second grade, then he dumped me for Elissa Harlean. David Boyfriend from fourth grade till fifth. He was really good at football and back then, I was the only girl who played as many sports as him. I swore I was going to marry him, but I ended up hating him after the valentine he gave to Summer was better than mine. Cal He was my middle school boyfriend. He was the only Hispanic guy in the school, and I was the only Korean, so we sorta bonded. He was a jerk though. We only dated for four months in sixth grade. I hear he's engaged now lol. Jasper I dated him for the five and a half months in sixth grade after I broke up with Cal. He was a jerk, but nice to me. I don't even know how to describe him, but we broke up because he was going to be on vacation the whole summer.. RJ He was sorta my ticket to fame in seventh grade. He was athletic, popular, and I liked it when the girls glared at me when we sat together at lunch. He made me feel, as I said back then, "alive", but I broke up with him after he started sorta showing a liking to this older girl named Kaelin. Harold Eighth grade boyfriend. I don't want to say anymore because it's just embarrassing. Alexander I know he has the same name as my dad. He was my on/off boyfriend for like four years, and I tried to go further with him, but he wouldn't let me because I was only 16. He broke up with me when he found out I was his sister's friend, and I don't want to say more. Friends laterrr. Trivia *I'm straight. *My favorite color is yellow. *My favorite K-Pop group is Wonder Girls, and my bias is Ahn Sohee <3. *My OTPs are TaengSic, YeBin, YoonYul, Chaera, and YoonHyun. *I guess I'm pretty social. *My favorite season is summer. I love hot weather. *I'm fluent in Portuguese, Latin, Korean, English, and Mandarin Chinese. *One of my favorite foods is mushroom and pepperoni pizza. *I'm kinda religious. *I am of Chinese, Korean, and Pacific Islander descent. *I've modeled more than once. *I've had six boyfriends. *I can't sing that well. I'm okay. *I usually stan groups that are really gay. I stan SHINee, f(x), and After School. That says a lot. BUT MY BIAS GROUP IS WONDER GIRLS I MEAN ASDJGHHGJ08768G. Gallery tumblr_mpa11tNdMQ1rm8wnxo1_500.gif Tumblr mpciazMeQR1rklnc5o1 r1 500.png Tumblr mm8epoB97i1qbyzjyo5 250.gif Tumblr mpccfuH7BU1s0sj4ao4 500.png tumblr_mpe7l3A4ZX1qdgstco4_250.png tumblr_mpe7l3A4ZX1qdgstco3_250.png tumblr_mpdiydhKQS1s1u05wo3_250.png tumblr_mpdiydhKQS1s1u05wo2_250.png tumblr_mpbbp963MW1s52u2do3_250.jpg tumblr_mpammevUmO1rau35go4_250.png tumblr_mpammevUmO1rau35go3_250.png tumblr_mp9cmzzvxR1s2p3ppo1_500.gif tumblr_mp98mprZWw1qip4fjo1_500.png tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do1_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do2_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do4_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do3_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do6_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do5_250.gif tumblr_mp8wwmb6611qkcge2o1_500.png tumblr_mp8oktJIm61qlopyto4_250.gif tumblr_mp8oktJIm61qlopyto2_250.gif tumblr_mp89gjQjCC1rr2g7do7_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao1_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao3_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao2_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao4_250.png tumblr_inline_mp6b27xc6A1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mp3ejxUgjT1s2p3ppo1_500.png tumblr_mdu9bs0a6d1qmce3ko3_250.png tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno3_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mou2q1ENmz1qlopyto2_250.gif tumblr_mi8zwdg6RQ1qlopyto1_500.png tumblr_mgj7naiAzk1qlopyto1_250.gif tumblr_mfd4pmF2IV1qlopyto7_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7ktbYTDW1qlopyto8_250.gif tumblr_md6c6tziAy1qlopyto5_250.png tumblr_mafhfbqLmx1qlopyto1_500.gif tumblr_mabe9hcF4G1qlopyto9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7z1allzwU1qlopyto8_250.gif tumblr_m6krjoAUve1qlopyto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6krjoAUve1qlopyto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp17nmIxQp1r16otgo1_500.png snsd-yoona-selca.jpg|me and one of my past boyfriends lol snsd yoona selca.jpg yoona-selca-3.jpg tumblr_m7hp6u6xC11qf2h0to1_400.jpg snsd yoona oh selca picture.jpeg Yoona-Selca-im-yoona-31219809-480-480.jpg tumblr_mpf1uxXrC01syjjgno1_500.png tumblr_mjlst4ZmRh1qc2c9do1_500.png tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso1_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso2_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso3_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso4_250.gif tumblr_mmrt0p2bW51r2x03fo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o1_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o2_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o3_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o4_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo1_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mgmfznB7TV1rlpg7no1_500.gif tumblr_mg1r38HoWH1qiviv2o1_250.png tumblr_mfxfgtngA61ry1pglo1_500.gif tumblr_mfxfgtngA61ry1pglo2_500.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo1_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo2_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo4_250.gif tumblr_mfqjgcbpZl1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_md4el8kwsR1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mclivgAGJs1qj4we3o1_250.png tumblr_mclivgAGJs1qj4we3o2_250.png tumblr_mbo2yrGgwE1rdzxg2o1_500.gif tumblr_mbr7m9p3Qh1r2x03fo2_250.jpg tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o1_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o2_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o3_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo6_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo7_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo8_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo9_250.gif tumblr_mn5s53TDEx1r61yvqo6_250.gif Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Virginia Lang Category:Adults Category:Students